


Второй

by MasterIota



Series: fandom DC CW 2017. Драбблы R to NC-21 [3]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Cannibalism, F/M, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 06:25:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12184668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterIota/pseuds/MasterIota
Summary: Внутренних демонов надо кормить.





	Второй

Ей снятся Ямы Лазаря — зеленоватая мутная темнота, пульсация в груди, обжигающе-горький привкус на языке, — и Тея точно знает, что это значит. Так, с сухостью рта, с болью в легких, с потом между бедрами и с дико колотящимся сердцем, просыпается эхо, вкрадчивый шепот, голос в ее голове.  
  
Ей хочется пить, но вода не утоляет жажду. Голос в ее голове, Второй — Тея зовет его вторым, чтобы не сойти с ума, — хрипло, насмешливо кашляет, и Тея чувствует, как тает иллюзия контроля.  
  
Она не знает, откуда взялся Второй или что он такое, но знает, как заставить его замолчать.  
  
Рой звонит ей после обеда, и это как нельзя кстати: Тея прижимает телефон к уху, слушает его голос, хриплый от усталости и долгого молчания, записывает на первой попавшейся бумажке адрес. Обещает: буду часам к восьми, — и сглатывает: «Выспись, сокровище», — слушая короткие гудки.  
  
Второй довольно урчит, когда она роняет телефон в сумочку и поднимается из-за стола. Часа хватает, чтобы перенести все запланированные встречи, два отнимают сборы — не так-то просто привести в порядок оборудование, которое не используется месяцами, — но к восьми Тея успевает.  
  
Рой ждет ее возле закусочной со смешными синими зонтиками — она привычно отнимает у него стаканчик с кофе и, приподнявшись на цыпочках, чмокает в щеку. Какую-то минуту они стоят рядом, и сердце Теи бьется так, как будто Второго нет. Это тоже способ — старый, проверенный способ заткнуть всех внутренних демонов: ладонь Роя на ее талии, губы на шее, щекотные пошловатые смешки. «Может быть, — думает Тея, поправляя врезавшуюся в плечо лямку рюкзака, — когда мы закончим с охотой».  
  
Рой ловит ее взгляд, улыбается — привычно тепло и немного беспомощно, — и отстраняется.  
  
До его убежища они добираются быстро. Рой ни о чем не спрашивает, но Тея рассказывает все равно — пока они спускаются в его полуподвал, пока переодеваются, старательно не глядя друг на друга, пока Рой перебирает свой скудный арсенал. Он никогда не просит ее поделиться — Тея отводит взгляд, поправляя полный колчан за плечом.  
  
— На складе их будет четверо, — говорит Рой, — по двое от каждой группировки. Охрана останется снаружи. Обойдем их — обойдемся без проблем.  
  
Она кивает, затыкая Второго безмолвным обещанием: тебе твое достанется.  
  
Они обходятся без проблем — Рой ведет ее по переулкам, знаками указывая нужные повороты, и в какую-то секунду Тее кажется: они снова в Глейдс, который он знает как свои пять пальцев. Иллюзия спадает, когда за очередным поворотом оказывается нужный склад.  
  
Ждать приходится недолго — тоже удача, кивает самой себе Тея; Второй недовольно ворчит в груди и косится в сторону Роя, но только пока не появляются люди, трое мужчин и женщина. «Женщина», — произносит Тея одними губами и натягивает тетиву.  
  
Рой обездвиживает, она добивает. Работает чисто — женщина остается одна меньше чем за минуту.  
  
Прикрой меня, жестом просит Тея. Рой хмурится, коротко кивает, и на мгновение она просто хочет придвинуться к нему и крепко поцеловать. Может быть, на удачу. Может быть, потому что Второй от этой мысли довольно жмурится — Тея отчаянно мотает головой.  
  
Это — не для Второго.  
  
«Как хочешь», — думает он в ответ, но на краткий миг у Теи встает перед глазами до боли отчетливо: руки Роя, привязанные к изголовью кровати, кровь на его губах, широкий ошейник, следы укусов на плечах.  
  
— Обойдешься, — бормочет Тея, делая шаг вперед.  
  
Бой заканчивается быстро — она прижимает оглушенную женщину к полу, вытаскивает нож из-за голенища и замечает: в мутных глазах жертвы растерянность сменяется животным ужасом.  
  
Тея успевает зажать ей рот прежде, чем она начинает кричать; вдавливает лезвие в грудь, разрезает одежду, разрезает кожу и мышцы. Плоть мягко расходится, крик женщины бьется в ладонь, отдается гулом в ушах, и в этом гуле тонет голос Второго.  
  
Женщина все еще жива, когда Тея, закрыв глаза, выдыхает и погружает руку в разрез. Грудина, склизкая от крови, хрустит под пальцами. Тея давит со всей нечеловеческой силой, вложенной в ее тело Вторым — давит и ждет заветного щелчка, с которым кость поддастся.  
  
«Было бы намного проще убить эту женщину, прежде чем доставать сердце», — думает Тея. Она облизывает пересохшие губы и чувствует на них знакомый солоноватый привкус. Под пальцами трещит — ладонь с жалким хлюпаньем проваливается в разрез, и Тея чуть не прикусывает язык. Ей кажется: оборвавшийся крик женщины перетекает в ее грудную клетку, бьется в ней вместе с сердцем, — и, чтобы не закричать, она закусывает влажные от чужой слюны пальцы.  
  
В конце концов, жертву затыкать больше не требуется.  
  
Тея сжимает и разжимает пальцы правой руки. Там, внутри, под растерзанной грудиной, влажно и горячо — почти как опустить руку в Яму Лазаря, думает Тея, и Второй в ее голове насмешливо мурлычет: ты абсолютно права.  
  
От его слов Тею тошнит, но в этот момент ее ладонь наконец накрывает сердце. Оно горячее, дрожащее и все еще бьется, качает кровь по мертвому — мертвому, подтверждает Второй, — телу. Тея, коротко выдыхая, сжимает на нем пальцы и резко дергает. Сосуды рвутся с сухим, отвратительно резким треском, тело женщины выгибает последней судорогой, и в этот момент Второй смыкает зубы на сердце. Тея давится слишком большим куском, но все же проглатывает, не чувствуя боли и вкуса — только металл и соль, и эхо довольного урчания, дрожащее в каждой мышце.  
  
Когда она оборачивается и поднимает взгляд, Второго в ней больше, чем ее самой. Это Второй сплевывает кровь на бетонный пол, это Второй облизывает губы, это на Второго смотрит Рой — с уверенной, нерассуждающей нежностью.  
  
Улыбается в ответ на этот взгляд уже Тея.


End file.
